hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2036 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2036 Atlantic hurricane season was below average. However, it saw some notable activity. The season had unusual boundaries, as while a typical Atlantic hurricane season begins on June 1st and ends on November 30th, this season began almost two months late, on July 28. However, it ended late too, on December 7. The season had very strong storms in contrast to the previous season, including the strongest storm since Hurricane Melissa in 2025. There were some storms of notability this year. In July, Tropical Storm Alberto formed, becoming a hurricane in the following month and later a major hurricane, and it scraped Bermuda late in its life. In August, Hurricane Chad formed and was a long-lasting storm, making two U.S landfalls during its life. In September, Hurricane Florence was an intense Category 5 hurricane that caused high damage in Jamaica, Cuba, and Florida. In December, a rare Tropical Depression formed in the tropical Atlantic, but failed to intensify into a Tropical storm. Timeline ImageSize = width:770 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/07/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Alberto (C3)" from:01/08/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:16/08/2016 till:21/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" from:27/08/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Chad (C2)" from:04/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Edgar (C1)" barset:break from:18/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Florence (C5)" from:24/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:TS text:"Grant (TS)" from:30/10/2016 till:04/11/2016 color:TS text:"Heidi (TS)" from:06/12/2016 till:07/12/2016 color:TD text:"Ten (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 89, which is classified as "near normal". ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Beryl Hurricane Chad Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Edgar Hurricane Florence Tropical Storm Grant Tropical Storm Heidi Tropical Depression Ten Season Effects Storm Names The list of names below was used to name storms in the 2036 Atlantic hurricane season. Names that were not retired from this list were re-used in 2042. These are the same names used in 2030, with the exceptions of Chad and Grant, which replaced Chris and Gordon, respectively. The names Chad and Grant were used for the first time this year. Retirement Due to the storm's impacts, including damage and loss of life, the name Florence was retired at the WMO conference in Spring 2037. The name Farrah was chosen to replace it for the 2042 season. Category:-AMO Seasons Category:Strong Seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons